New Mitchell Van Morgan
|requirements=Windows 9/Windows 10 |input= |followed_by=New Mitchell Van Morgan 2 }} is a 2010 side-scrolling platform video game developed by YUKE's Future Media Creators, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 video game consoles. The game was released internationally in March 2010, and in Japan on April 3, 2010. It is the first game in the [[Mitchell Van Morgan series|''Mitchell Van Morgan main series]] since Mitchell Kart to feature simultaneous multiplayer gameplay, and the first title to include Nickelodeon's "Mitchell Guide" feature. To highlight the uniqueness of the title, Nickelodeon (Viacom) chose to use a nickelodeon-styled keep case instead of the traditional white (just like Nintendo did with New Super Mario Bros. Wii). The game is also the fifth Mitchell sidescroller to have up to four player multiplayer. The game’s plot is similar to those of other side-scrolling Mitchell games. New Mitchell Van Morgan follows Mitchell as he fights his way through Marquessa's robotic henchmen to rescue the citizens of Raleighopolis & Save the world. Mitchell nd his buddies has access to several of their trademark skills that help them complete their quest, including power-ups like the Shield, the Fire Flower, and the Invincible Star, each giving him unique abilities. While traveling through up to nine worlds with a total of 80 levels, Mitchell must defeat Marquessa's children & wife (the Marquessalings and his wife Genola), his bounty hunter Welton, and Marquessa himself before finally saving world from Marquessa's threats to conquer the world. New Mitchell Van Morgan has been critically and commercially successful with gaming aggregators GameRankings and Metacritic reporting average scores of 88% and 87/100, respectively. As of March 31, 2016, it is the fourth best-selling game on the Wii, at 29.79 million copies sold worldwide. It received several honors, including the 2009 Best Wii Game award from the 2009 Spike Video Game Awards, IGN, and GameTrailers. A direct sequel & the follow-up to New Mitchell Van Morgan, entitled New Mitchell Van Morgan 2, was developed for the consoles and launched with the system in November 2013. Gameplay The gameplay of New Mitchell Van Morgan is somewhat based on the combined actions mostly from Sony's Hermie Hopperhead: Scrap Panic & Nintendo's New Super Mario Bros. Wii. While New Mitchell Van Morgan is a 2D platformer, some of the characters and objects are 3D polygonal renderings on 2D backgrounds, resulting in a 2.5D effect (also seen in [[New Mitchell Van Morgan series|''New Mitchell Van Morgan series]]) that visually simulates 3D computer graphics. Players can play as either Mitchell, his brotherly best pal Gavin, or the other main characters: Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, Nicholas, Dusty, Scottie, Ebony, Valerie, Devin, Amber and Sarah (with the first player always as Mitchell). Controls are similar to those of ''New Super Mario Bros., albeit with the added abilities of spinning in mid-air by shaking the Wii Remote; and picking up, carrying, and throwing other players. The game does not feature online multiplayer. In multiplayer mode, there can be up to four players simultaneously. If players lose a life but have at least one life in reserve, they will re-emerge encased inside a bubble, and can resume play once another player frees them by touching the bubble or tossing a fire ball, ice ball, or Koopa shell (the player can shake the Wii Remote to move their bubble closer to an active player, but they cannot free themselves). If players lose a life and do not have any more lives, they must use a Continue and start over from their last save point with five lives left. Players can also encase themselves inside the bubble by pressing the A button while a more skilled player traverses a difficult segment. If every character in a co-op session enters a bubble at the same time (whether through death or by pressing the A button), they will lose the level and must restart. On some levels in multiplayer mode, if one or more players do not keep up with the one in the lead, the view will pan out a bit so that the players in the rear can still be in view. If the players still do not catch up, they are then dragged by the edge of the screen, until they move forward faster or lose a life by a fall or other object. If one player enters a pipe, climbs a vine, grabs the flagpole at the end of the stage, etc. without the others, the other players will warp to the same place after a short time, or have a limited amount of time to grab the pole before the course ends."New Super Mario Bros. Wii 'Here We Go'" Instruction Booklet, p.18 On vertically scrolling courses, being left below the screen results in losing a life. On the world map, Mario (Player 1) controls navigation."New Super Mario Bros. Wii 'Here We Go'" Instruction Booklet, p.7 Players return to the map screen if they all run out of lives, or if all players lose their lives at the same time, leaving no one to free them. For most levels, there is a midway flag that if touched will return the player to that point after dying and being sent back to the map screen. Stages are completed by getting at least one player to touch the goal at the end, though a bonus is awarded if all players manage to grab hold of the flag within three seconds of the first player grabbing it. In a few levels, in addition to the normal goal and flag pole, there are alternative exits leading to a flag pole with a red flag. Reaching this goal will open up a new path on the map, leading to new stages on the overworld map and, in some worlds, a warp cannon (which will blast the player off to a later world). Along with the usual Mario series items, like the Mini Mushroom from New Super Mario Bros., new items have been added, including the Propeller Mushroom, which allows players to fly by shaking the Wii Remote; and the Penguin Suit which, on top of the Ice Flower's ability, allows players to slide along the ground and across water as well as have better control on ice and in water. Players are also able to ride on Yoshis, who appear in certain levels and can swallow enemies, perform ground pounds, and flutter in the air. All levels can be accessed via a map screen, and enemies are often roaming it. If the player bumps into one while traveling the map, a "mini-boss" fight will be initiated; if successful in the fight, players can earn three extra Super Mushrooms. There are also Toad Houses where players can earn additional lives and items that can be equipped on the map screen. At some points, a Toad will appear trapped in one of the previously completed levels, and the player can choose to rescue him from a block and carry him safely to the end of the stage to earn bonus lives (this can only be done with one player). There are three Star Coins hidden in each course which can be spent on hint movies that show certain secrets, such as the location of a secret goal or how to gain infinite 1-ups. The game includes simultaneous multiplayer capability of up to four players. In addition to the main story mode, which can be played in either single-player or multiplayer modes, there are two dedicated multiplayer modes. "Free-for-All Mode" ranks players at the end of each course by score, coins, and enemy kills; while the other mode, "Coin Battle," ranks players on the amount of coins collected. The game is played either in classic style, with the Wii Remote held horizontally, or in Nunchuk style, with the Nunchuk used for movement. Some actions, such as jumping and attacks, are performed with the buttons, whereas others, like spinning in midair and picking up other players, are performed by shaking the Wii Remote. Certain areas within levels, such as specific platforms, can also be manipulated by tilting the Wii Remote. The game is the first on the Nintendo, SCEA & Microsoft to feature "Mitchell Guide", a new system devised by Mario creator MITCHELL Project(which it rivals Nintendo's Super Guide for New Super Mario Bros. series). During single-player mode, if a player dies eight times in a row in any level, a green "!" Block appears, allowing a computer-controlled Luigi to show the player a safe path through the level. The player may interrupt the guide at any time and take control. After Luigi completes it, the player has the option to try the level again, or skip it completely. However, Luigi will not reveal any Star Coin locations or secret exits. Character Gameplay The character gameplay for New Mitchell Van Morgan is entirely different from it's 8-bit & 16-bit predecessor titles. *Mitchell= here only Mitchell can also walk up on walls and even letting him run on water; He has balanced speed, He can also can make three clones of the himself allowing for more effective attacks and a higher chance of survival;. *Gavin= Gavin can temporarily rockets in midair using his rocket backpack; He can fence off enemies with his lightsaber. *Carolyn= Carolyn can fire arrows from her bow, also she is awarded with MVM coins under certain conditions, but runs slowly. *Jennifer= Jennifer can impatiently whack her enemies with her hammer by the power of love, also she is awarded with random amount of MVM coins under certain conditions, but falls faster. *Martin= Martin can pick up heavy objects, Climb on walls without the use of ladders, but has the slowest running speed. *David=he can trick enemies, Climb on walls without the use of ladders, But He runs the fastest. *Nicholas= He can jump really high, but has jump height knowledge. *Ebony= She can jump really high, also she can pick up heavy objects like Martin. She can trick enemies like David. *Valerie= She can throw ice balls to freeze enemies and encase enemies in blocks of ice; She can swim underwater very quickly; She can also walk cross water, and lava by turning it into ice as he steps on it. *Dusty= He can throw black fireballs at enemies as it tarnishes his enemies with pain. He can levitate in the air. *Amber= She can throw fireballs at enemies. She can levitate in the air just like Dusty. *Scottie= *Sarah= Plot The game follows the traditional storyline of Princess Peach and her birthday getting kidnapped by Bowser, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. When Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad are celebrating Princess Peach's birthday in her castle, a large cake appears. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings emerge from the cake and trap Peach inside. The cake is loaded onto Bowser's airship and it takes off, with Mario, Luigi, and the others giving chase. The Toads in the castle then grant them access to the new items, the Propeller Mushrooms and Penguin Suits. After traveling over many worlds fighting the Marquessalings, Genola, and Welton Payne-Smythe, Mitchell and his buddies arrive at Marquessa's Airship. Marquessa is defeated but is then revived by calling his mech & jumps inside it. Marquessa then chases Mitchell and the others, destroying everything in his path. Mitchell finds a huge switch and triggers it, causing Bowser to fall through the ground and releasing Peach from her cage. Peach and Mario depart from the castle in a hot-air balloon, with Luigi and the Toads following behind. The credits are shown as a minigame where the letters in the credits are written on blocks, which can be broken by the playable characters to get coins (all four characters appear, but only the ones controlled by players can get coins). After the credits, Genola and the Marquessalings help Marquessa out of his (now unstable) airship, which falls over and traps them. Development On May 30, 2009 the online version of the Nihon Keizai Shimbun Japanese newspaper reported that two new sequels would be released for the Wii: Wii Fit Plus (a sequel to Wii Fit) and a new Mario game tentatively called New Super Mario Bros. Wii (which was an unconfirmed name at the time), a sequel to New Super Mario Bros. New Super Mario Bros. Wii was later officially announced at E3 2009 and Gamescom in Cologne, Germany. To highlight the uniqueness of the title, Nintendo chose to use a red case instead of the traditional white. At E3 2011, a variation of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, dubbed New Super Mario Bros. Mii, was showcased as a playable demo for Nintendo's new console, the Wii U, which allows players to play as their Miis. It was a prototype designed to showcase the technology. (Miis do appear in New Super Mario Bros. U.) The game was created in response to Nintendo's head game developer Shigeru Miyamoto's desire to recreate the ''Mario'' series's single-player gameplay experience for multiple players, as he was unable to bring these ideas to fruition in previous installments. The release of the Wii, in 2006, finally gave Miyamoto a chance to revive this idea, as the hardware finally allowed the smooth display of enough enemies and items on the screen at once, and allowed a camera that could dynamically adapt to the players' movements, ensuring they constantly know what is the situation of their character. Miyamoto said Princess Peach was not a playable character because of her dress, since it would require "special processing and programming to handle how her skirt is handled within the gameplay." The music for New Super Mario Bros. Wii was composed and arranged by Shiho Fujii and Ryo Nagamatsu, with additional work provided by sound director Kenta Nagata. ISBN 978-4-636-85336-0 C0073 Series regular Koji Kondo was the sound advisor and did not write any new compositions, though some of his creations were re-arranged for the game. Charles Martinet returned to voice Mario and Luigi, along with Samantha Kelly as the Toads and Princess Peach, Kenny James as Bowser, and Caety Sagoian as Bowser Jr. Reception | MC = 87/100 | 1UP = A+ | Destruct = 9/10 | Edge = 7/10 | EuroG = 9/10 | Fam = 40/40Famitsu Magazine, November 2009 | GI = 9.25/10 | GSpot = 8.5/10 | GSpy = | GRadar = 7/10GamesRadar, November 2009 | GT = 8.9/10 | IGN = 8.9/10 | NLife = 10/10 | NP = 9/10''Nintendo Power'' Vol. 249 | ONM = 96%Nintendo Official Magazine, December 2009, pp 96. | VG = 8/10VideoGamer, November 2009 | XPlay = | rev1 = The A.V. Club | rev1Score = C+ | rev2 = N-Europe | rev2Score = 10/10 }} Sales New Super Mario Bros. Wii was a commercial success, selling 936,734 units in four days in Japan, the biggest debut for a Wii game in that region; its sales increased to 1,401,558 in the following week. New Super Mario Bros. Wii sold three million units in Japan in the shortest time ever, selling 3,002,753 units in just seven weeks. In North America, New Super Mario Bros. Wii sold 1,390,000 units in November 2009, making it the third best-selling game of the month behind the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. New Super Mario Bros. Wii has sold over 4,000,000 units in the U.S., and this has taken worldwide sales to over the 10,000,000 mark, making it the fastest selling single-system game in history. As of March 31, 2016, the game has sold 29.79 million copies. This makes it the fourth best-selling Wii game as well as the second best-selling Mario game on the Wii console (behind Mario Kart Wii). Critical response The game received critical acclaim. Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu called the game a "masterpiece of 2D action" and gave the game a perfect 40/40, making it only the 13th title overall and fourth Wii game to receive this score in the 23-year history of Famitsu. British publication Official Nintendo Magazine gave the game a score of 96%, praising its attention to detail and multiplayer mode in particular. |deadurl=no}} Computer and Video Games gave the game 9.0. Gaming web site IGN AU gave New Super Mario Bros. Wii a 9.2, calling it a "blast" in co-op and praising its replication of the gameplay that made the Super Mario Bros. series popular. IGN UK gave the game a 9.4 out of 10 and IGN US gave the game 8.9, calling the core gameplay brilliant, but noting the lack of online play. GameSpy, however, did not consider this a negative point, arguing that online play is a primarily competitive experience whereas New Super Mario Bros. Wii required a cooperative experience to enjoy. 1UP.com rated it A+, stating that it satisfyingly incorporated the innovations of prior Mario games while offering something for every kind of gamer, and improved on Super Mario World "in every way". Gaming blog Kotaku highly praised the game, calling it a reason to buy a Wii. X-Play gave it a 4 out of 5, praising the difficulty and levels of the game. Edge, while giving the game a positive score of 7/10, criticized the lack of traditional Mario charm, poor graphical detail and overall easiness.Edge, Dec 2009, p.86 GamesRadar, who also scored the game of 7/10, argued that the game lacked the creativity of others in the series. The A.V. Club gave it a negative score of C+, calling it "the least essential Mario title to date", and stating that the game lacks a strong concept and shows an underlying repetitiveness in Mario games. ''Nintendo Power argued that the game works as a sequel because it maintains what made the original Mario games great while adding new features. Awards New Mitchell Van Morgan received & nominated the Best videogame award at the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards but lost to Just Dance 2. GameTrailers awarded it Best Nickelodeon videogames of 2010. It also received the Best Family Game of the Year award in Yahoo's 2009 Game Awards, and the Nintendo Power Award for 2009's "Wii Game of the Year". ''New Mitchell Van Morgan Arcade World'' New Mitchell Van Morgan Arcade World (New スーパーマリオブラザーズ Wii コインワールド) is a 2011 Japan-only arcade game developed by SNK.New Mitchell Van Morgan Arcade World. capcom.co.jp. The gameplay features multiplayer, much like its console counterpart, and is based primarily on a slot machine mechanic. The game features a variety of "event" elements as well, each based upon gameplay from New Mitchell Van Morgan. Winning various events and on the slot machine gives players opportunities to collect keys. Once five keys are collected, the player enters an event with Marquessa to win a jackpot.NMVM MVM Coin World Step 4. snk.co.jp. Worlds and Levels *Prolouge (Orange County Castle/Raleighopolis) **Enemy Course enemies - Marquessaniks *World 1 (The Grass - Orange County Grassland) **Miniboss - Herd **Boss - Herd **Enemy Course enemies - Marquessaniks *World 2 (The Desert - Orange County Desert) **Miniboss - Mike-Stern **Boss - Mike-Stern **Enemy Course enemies - Egyptian Marquessanik *World 3 (The Ice - Orange County Iceland) **Miniboss - Bitter-gong **Boss - Bitter-gong **Enemy Course enemies - Snowball-throwing Marquessaniks *World 4 (The Beach - Orange County Shore) **Miniboss - Ericola **Boss part 1 - Ericola **Boss part 2 - Welton Payne-Smythe **Enemy Course enemy - Pirate Marquessaniks *World 5 (The Forest - Orange County Jungle) **Miniboss - Tarqwan **Boss - Tarqwan **Enemy Course enemies - Dreadlock Marquessaniks *World 6 (The Mountains - Orange County Mountains) **Miniboss - Jugger-kahn **Boss part 1 - Jugger-kahn **Boss part 2 - Welton Payne-Smythe **Enemy Course enemies - Weltoniks *World 7 (The Clouds - Orange County Cloudland) **Miniboss - Flo **Boss - Flo **Enemy Course enemy - Cloudy Marquessanik *World 8 (The Fire - Marquessa's Orange County Castle) **Miniboss - Genola **Boss - Marquessa **Enemy Course enemies - Marquessa Knights *World 9/Final (Marquessa's Airship) **Miniboss - Genola **Boss - Marquessa **Final boss - Marquessa (Using his Marquessa Mech to fight you) **Enemy Course enemies - Marquessa Knights References External links * Category:2010 Category:Video games Category:Rated E games Category:New Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:New Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PC games Category:Virtual Console games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox LIVE Arcade games